


Master and Servant

by MiyuTanemura



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray’s pissed. Natsu provides much needed relief. Gray/Natsu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master and Servant

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything.

** Master and Servant **

 

The morning was calm in the secluded estate.

There was a bright sun shining down on the green surroundings, both the trees that created a first barrier and the lawns and gardens of what could be considered the inner circle. There was a gentle breeze rustling the foliage at the same time that birds were chirping happily in their nests and above head.

Near the large manor, properly, there was a lot of activity. People coming and going in the inner workings of maintaining such a large property which was also accompanied with a certain buzz. Voices weren’t discernible but the excited chatter of some was enough to counteract the gruffness and grumpiness of others. Of course that most of the noise came from the area closest to the kitchen and the servants’ entryways. In the gardens in the back and right side of the house there was a much calmer, much silencer atmosphere. The gardeners were still taking care of the plants before the noon sun was upon them. And it didn’t help that the night’s event was nearly upon them. They had to have the garden in perfect condition before the sunset.

Gray stomped into his office, the one on the ground floor of the manor that he used to take care of the more formal business, closing his door with more forcefulness than was necessary. He only barely caught himself from slamming the damn thing – but he was not in the mood for another lecture. He had just gotten from one, didn’t need another. If only he didn’t have to have all those boring lectures with individuals that were too uptight and sounded drier than dust.

Gray was fuming, striding towards the large desk that sat in the middle of the large room. He pulled out his jacket with one movement and threw it onto one of the plush couches that were by the fireplace, it landed in complete disarray, only one of the sleeves and the adjoining area landing on the couch’s arm, the rest on the polished wooden floor. Of course that Gray didn’t pay it any mind. With few strides he passed beside the desk and headed to one of the windows, his shirt coming open with a handful of quick jerks to the buttons. He let himself be by the window, taking in the calm movement on the gardens that his office overlooked. A fountain in the middle of a leisure area was gurgling happily, the crystalline water shining every time the sun hit it in a certain way.

And so Gray let himself lean against the window, basking in the cold of the glass from the windowpane, where he had leaned against, his bare arm resting against it.

‘Huh, where’s my shirt?’ he mused distractedly for a brief moment before directing his gaze back outside. The sea-like sway of the tree tops’ helped him to abstract himself from the past situation. Yes, he had been furious because he had been right yet his tutors had thought that Lyon’s answer would be more profitable. ‘Well, they’re wrong!’ Gray yelled inside his head. The urge to punch Lyon had been growing in the last couple of weeks but today he could feel himself reaching a limit. And it was _not_ going to be pretty. Alas, he didn’t have a good reason to show Lyon how things were – with his fists – and his mother was going to be very disappointed if something happened so, he had to vent in some way.

Fortunately, he had the perfect way to do it.

Turning around and picking up his discarded shirt – how did it end the chair’s seat? – Gray composed himself enough to go to the door and signal to his appointed valet. He had been instructed in what to do, besides, it wasn’t the first time that this happened.

Gray leaned against one of the tall bookcases that lined the walls and picked a random book, started leafing through it. A small smile had finally reached his lips.

 

* * *

 

The hustle and bustle of the kitchen area never stopped during the day – there was always something that needed to be done. Only at night did it calm as most of the residence’s inhabitants were asleep and so only the _minimal services_ were kept active. One never knew when one of the masters might need something to eat – and the two young masters had healthy appetites.

Natsu had entered the kitchen for a _light_ snack – even if the head cook had shaken her head at seeing him enter and had walked to him with a tray laden with food. It wasn’t the overly fancy food that they made for the masters and guests, no, but it was hearty and strong, a large bowl of a strong broth, dark bread, a dish with a small pile of various meats and a mug with water. Of course that Natsu didn’t take much to find a small space to sit and eat contently.

As he was finishing the broth – swiping the last bits of bread against the bowl’s sides to catch whatever was still left – he noticed that _someone_ had entered the kitchen. It wasn’t that it was a rare sighting down there but… not at that time. The man’s gaze swept over the room until he noticed the pink hair. He headed to Natsu.

Natsu was already standing and disposing of the tray in the appropriate area before turning to the man.

“Master Gray requires your presence.” The man said in a low voice.

Natsu nodded, unsurprised. It wasn’t the first time that this happened. “Thought so. Okay, I’ll be right after you.” Natsu was going to start walking to the door but he saw the twitch on the other man and so he made a quick detour to clean himself in the water closet nearby – he had to hand it out, he wasn’t going to be all that well received with his greasy hands or face. Thankfully he hadn’t spilt anything too caustic on his person that day. Yup, he had a dangerous job sometimes…

And so, in no time, Natsu deemed himself presentable enough to go see one of the masters. As he left the kitchen he noticed the cook shaking her head with a rueful smile before winking at him. Natsu winked back and left the kitchen with a grin.

He hurried in the ‘ _go fast but invisible_ ’ way that they taught the servants, not being questioned or stopped one single time. And finally, he got to the room.

The dark, imposing mahogany large doors were closed and so he knocked and heard the muffled reply. With no time to waste, he got in.

‘It’s showtime.’

 

* * *

 

The sun was streaming inside, the curtains had been pulled open and so had the windows. From the outside came the scent of greenery, of flowers, the watery noises and apparent murmurs of the people outside. But the breeze didn’t get to go too much into the large room.

Natsu closed the door with a soft click and stood just by the door, waiting.

“You called?” he asked finally. His impatience always won out to him, in the end. But in this place the rules were slightly different, there was a game at stake. And Natsu knew how much both sides disliked losing.

“Took you long enough.” He heard the other’s moody response. ‘Great. It’s one of those days.’ He thought to himself.

“But I’m here now.” Natsu opened up his arms, hands pointing upwards. “What do you want?”

 Natsu knew that this impetuosity of his might land him in trouble but the outside’s rules didn’t apply inside this study so he knew that he could push things a little. At least, it would have Gray doing something, not just stand in there, being pissed off. For now, things were push and pull. The scales were balanced.

“I would want you not to be such a loudmouth.” Gray grumbled, his hands coming to rest on the bookcase to both his sides. “Come here.” He beckoned.

Natsu approached him, stopping scarce centimetres from the other. He arched an eyebrow. Expecting the next step.

“C’mere.” Gray placed his hand on the nape of the pink haired youth and pulled him closer, their lips brushing. With another pull they were finally kissing. The chaste kiss quickly evolved to a more passionate, sloppier kiss before Gray directed Natsu’s head to where he wanted him to go. Natsu went, lavishing attention first to Gray’s neck, collarbone and pausing to toy with the nipples. He paid equal attention to both nubs, licking and biting and blowing on the wet skin. This last movement didn’t elicit much of a reaction so Natsu decided to continue sliding downwards, kneeling between the other’s legs. His hands set firmly on the waistband of Gray’s slacks, a momentarily pause for permission, before starting to unbuckle and open the trousers, pushing both them and the undergarments downwards.

The erection that bobbed in front of him was only half-hard for the moment but Natsu knew how to resolve that. He smirked as he curled his hand at the base of the erection, brushing against the dark hairs that were there.

Feeling the erection hardening under his hand, Natsu leaned forward to give a quick lick at the head. In response he got a gasp. Determined to have more reactions, Natsu returned to his ministrations.

Grasping the base better, he licked the underside of Gray’s erection to the tip, tongue playing momentarily with the small orifice before he engulfed the whole head. He suckled on it, tilting his head slightly up to look at Gray’s reaction. The erection was, by now, fully hard. Natsu smirked inwardly, letting out a pleased noise. Gray was starting to breathe a little bit harder, his hands plunged on Natsu’s pink hair.

“More.” He heard from above. He didn’t mind complying in the least. He started to bob his head slowly, making noises in his throat and the vibration made Gray’s legs tremble. Slowly, Natsu pushed back, his tongue pressing to the underside of the head and eliciting more responses from Gray. Then he decided to work more on the head, laving at it with his tongue and his hand moving in tandem. In the distance, Natsu knew that he was also quite aroused but he was focusing in such a way on the task at work that his needs kind of went to the backburner. He palmed himself in his trousers with his free hand, squeezing a bit but he didn’t do anything more. It was part of the game.

Finally Gray started showing the signs that he was close. Natsu went to the task at hand even harder, trying to bring the other over the edge as soon as possible.

After a few more moments, he did. Gray spilling down his throat with a hoarse shout of Natsu’s name, his hands bunching in both his head and vest. The hands at his waist pining him to the bookcase being the only thing that, seemingly, kept him standing.

When Gray was done, Natsu pulled back, giving quick licks to Gray’s waning erection before tucking him back in his clothes.

And then Natsu sat back on his heels and looked at Gray, one eyebrow clearly asking, ‘ _now what?_ ’.

Gray leaned back and worked to steady his breath. Then he gave a small nod, as if to himself, and pushed back from where they were, heading to his large desk and rummaging through one drawer. He had something in his hand that Natsu wasn’t exactly able to identify. After the other made a quick gesture for Natsu to get up, the pink haired youth stood and waited.

When Gray raised his hand Natsu managed to see that it seemed like a piece of leather, polished and with one latch. And a ring protruding from the other side.

“What’s that?” Natsu asked suspiciously. Previous conversations had left him with a pretty good guess as to what Gray was bringing but… he hadn’t expected it so quickly.

“This regards what we spoke of the other day. I think you had enough time to think, don’t you?” Gray tilted his head slightly to the side as he expected a reply.

Natsu crossed his arms and pressed his lips together. “I think that it’s too fast. For now.”

“Ah, I see.” Gray turned and went to place the leather on top of his desk. “There will be time for it later, then.” He paused to glance at Natsu. “Right?”

“I’ll repeat what I said before, I’ll think about it.” Natsu nodded, a serious air about him. “But for now… huh…” he trailed off, looking out the window. Then he blinked and looked back at Gray. “I have to go.” The pink haired one tilted his head down, expecting.

“You what?” Gray seemed to snap out of whatever had gotten into him. He looked towards the large windows, narrowed his eyes and waved his hand dismissively. “Alright. I will call for you later.” Gray pushed back the chair and sat on it. “Think about it.” He added as he span the chair around, towards the windows.

Natsu pressed his lips into a thin line before nodding.

“Very well.” He turned on his heel and left the room.

There was someplace he needed to be.

 

* * *

 

Gray remained looking out the window as he heard Natsu leave, the heavy door signalling his absence with a muffled noise. After that he leaned back on the chair and let himself slouch before saying anything.

“You can come out now. I know you’re there, Lyon.” He drawled.

In the far corner of the wall, at the junction between window and wall, the curtains started moving before Lyon emerged from the hidden entranceway. His cocky smile and assholish smirk irked Gray instantly.

“What do you want?” the dark haired one asked, turning back towards his desk.

“What do I want? Nothing. I’m just looking after my _younger brother_ …” he said, words dripping with derision. “You’re fraternizing with people beneath your station. I should correct that, don’t you think?”

“Shut up!” Gray stood and turned sharply towards Lyon. “You don’t have anything to do with this so stay the fuck away.”

“But what would _mother_ say if she knew? He’s low class. I even heard that he’s… from the Dragonslayers. You know, they had to give him those handy bracelets to contain his powers.” Lyon said in a disinterested tone, looking down at his nails as he rested against a bookshelf.

“There is no way mother would be a close-minded person like that. Now, leave before I punch the sorry excuse you call face.” Gray ground out, glaring.

Lyon just snorted.

“Pfft. If you say so. But don’t forget that I know of your little proposition now.” He smirked unpleasantly. “I have enough leverage to ask to get in the fun…” Lyon added.

“Think again. Now leave!” Gray was tired of this conversation already. “Don’t think that I forgot about what you did earlier. You’re an asshole but just you wait and see.”

Despite the threat inherent to the words, Lyon just seemed to find them funny. He waved, brushing off Gray’s words.

“I’ll be waiting. But in the meanwhile, do tell when you do find the time to think of something more… interesting.” And with that, he slipped behind the curtains and towards his own office.

Gray headed to the windows, lips tilted downwards. He stood looking out of it for long moments before coming to a conclusion.

‘Nothing says that he’ll do it. Lyon just wants to piss me off. For now, it’s better to think about the possibility of Natsu accepting.’ That thought lifted his mood and so it was with a spring on his step that he got ready and left the office. There was work to do.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Hey. First oneshot posted this year. Yaaay!  
>  Anyway, so far I only have two planned porny oneshots so, yeah. Nothing much to say, this is PWP. And I'm not even all that sure about its quality... *headdesks* Anyway, there's an edited version on ffn.  
> The title comes from a song by Depeche Mode. I don’t even know, my bunnies are just too crazy.  
> This story’s unbetaed so far. Still, hope it doesn’t detract all that much. ^^  
> As usual, feedback’s awesome.


End file.
